Highschool DxD: The Fun Starts Now
by Infinite DxD
Summary: Join Issei and his friends as they face new enemies and achieve new heights. Watch the love between Issei and Rias grow stronger, and watch the girls attempts in claiming his heart. I don't own High school DxD.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Issei Hyoudou. Proud pawn of Rias Gremory Heir to the great demon House Gremory. Around Kuoh Academy me and my two perverted friends Matsuda and Motohama are known as the perverted trio. A while ago I had my first ever girlfriend Yuma. Or so I thought. It turned out that she was actually a fallen angel called Raynare and she tried killing me. Thanks to Rias I was given a second chance at life. It cost of her all of her evil pawn pieces though. Since then I discovered I'm the next red dragon emperor. I've been gifted with a legendary boosted gear along with a new partner Ddraig. He's a dragon. With the help of my fellow comrades Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia and Gasper we deal with stray devils, contracts and the occasional angry villains. When I was first reborn as devil, I didn't even believe they existed. I was wrong. Now as her treasured pawn, I need to do right by Rias. For a while now she ends up sleeping with me.. Naked. Man I've wanted to touch those gazongas for a long time. Hehe sorry. After saving her from a marriage to a jerk named Raiser, she took my first kiss. We've been a lot and something tells me there's still plenty more to come. Oh well that's the life of a devil.

 **Hey everyone. So there's my little intro for this story. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope it seems like Issei. They'll be more to come. This is my first story and I'm so excited to share this with you guys. What challenges will the team face? I'll keep you guys updated and try to work on this as much as possible. See you in the next chapter.**


	2. The Vanishing Dragon

Issei's POV

I stand here, in front of Vali, the vanishing dragon.

"I am Vali Lucifer, I'm a descendant of Lucifer himself. My mother was a human so I am only a half breed.

My eyes widened, shocked at what I just heard. Azazel chuckled a little.

"So you have the blood of Lucifer but are still human to possess the vanishing dragon. Your existence is a joke."

Vali directs his attention to me.

"Red Dragon Emperor, your still so weak. You should really try harder. Maybe I'll kill your parents, wouldn't that motivate you?"

As the words hit me, I feel a rage I can't control unleash.

"I'm gonna kill you, you dickward. Your not taking anything from me!" I roared.

WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTER!

Suddenly my dragon armor appeared.

"It's his balance breaker" Rias shouted.

I can't control myself anymore..

"I DONT CARE WHO YOU ARE BUT YOU WILL NOT TAKE ANYONE AWAY FROM ME!"

I soared through the sky towards Vali. "Ascalon". The sword appeared as I charged towards Vali. A red aura surrounded me as I attempted to hit Vali. He dodged and backed up a little. My inner rage grows within me as I continued to rush towards Vali. We both looked like shooting stars continuously clashing.

"Hmph it's not enough for me. Maybe I'll kill your friends too" He snickered at me.

I felt my power dramatically increase.

"AHH DONT YOU HURT MY FRIENDS YOU ASSHOLE" I shot off into the air again feeling faster and stronger. The clashing continued as our rival powers fought. I'm actually breaking his defence now. "Come on get angrier. What if I kill Rias?" Valo slyly said.

Thoughts rushed into my head. All the memories of Rias. Inside my armor I begin to cry. Then the tears vanish and rage comes out. My powers are getting stronger. My armor becomes spikier. "Don't go there.. " I calmly said.

"DONT FUCKING GO THERE!" 'Boost boost boost boost'

I again bursted off, this timing hitting Vali in the stomach. He coughed but quickly recovered bursting off into the sky. I chased straight after him grabbing his foot. I slammed him into the ground. As he hit the ground, his helmet shattered.

"I don't care who you are, don't ever and I mean EVER threaten me like that"

Vali vanishes. Traveling too fast to see, leaving a stream of blue light behind him. 'I'm getting sick of this piece of shit'

I chased after him, my rage grower stronger increasing my power. We then clashed once again. Then again. As our my armor smashed together, I looked dead into his eyes. Seeing his emotionless face. " I expected a lot less of you red dragon emperor but I'm not dome yet" he showed a slight grin before I heard.

Divide!

I felt my power drop drastically. Vali easily pushed me away. 'No. I'm not gonna lose here, not after what he said.' I felt my power return, I lunge at Vali, ascalon ready to strike. I slashed at him landing a hit on his arm. 'You've gotta be kidding me, no reaction.'

"Heh your putting up a good fight Issei"

"Just shut up you sack of shit." I growled.

"Heh"

He dashed towards Rias.

'Oh no' I flew as fast as I could. Making it there just in time to absorb the impact. "AHHHH!" Damn this fucking hurts. My helmet is blasted away as I'm shot into the ground.

"Issei!"

"I'm okay Rias"

I struggled to get, staggering as I did.

"No.. NO. YOU WILL NOT HURT HER!"

A green beam shot straight into the sky. I'm surrounded by energy. "Dragon shot!" 'I put it so much energy into that'. Vali dodged it. His crystal now flashing.

"Huh? Oh. Heh sorry Issei but I've got somewhere to be"

A flash of blue light blinded me for a few seconds. He's gone.

I felt my power quickly waste away.

I fell straight out of the sky, smashing into the ground. My armor disappeared as I saw Rias running towards me.

"Rias.. " I barely got the words out.

"Oh issei" she cried as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"N..no don't... cry" I placed my hand on her cheek wiping away the tears.

She leaned in and kissed me passionately. Only lasting a few seconds, it seemed like a life time.

"Oh my Issei"

"Rias... "

"Asia can you help Issei?"

Asia rushed over to my side and began healing me. I struggled to form words. I pushed myself too far. I blacked out.

Hours later

I slowly open my eyes. 'Ah my joints are real stiff'. My eyes adjust to see that I'm in my room. I slowly turn my sore neck towards my clock. 2:34am. 'So it's still night'. I then realise my arm is wrapped around something. I turn to see Rias sleeping soundly next to me. Her gorgeous crimson hair looks beautiful shining under the moonlight. I smiled, feeling a little better. I lie awake for a few minutes struggling to sleep after the big fight that just occurred. 'I wonder where Vali is now' I feel Rias stirring. As I turned my head to look at her, her eyes open.

"Issei what are you doing up?" She sleepily asked.

"Just thinking" I smiled.

"You know you really surprised me tonight"

"Huh how so?"

"All that power just for protecting us" she said looking directly into my eyes.

"Well I care about my friends."

"I can see that, well I think you deserve a reward for your hard work" as she said that her voice turned quite naughty.

Ecchi scene just wanted to warn you.

"Huh? What do you mean?" 'Am I gonna touch her amazing pair of globes?'

"Here" she said before kissing me rather fiercely. She then grabbed my wrist and guided my hand up to her breast. 'Oh my god I'm touching her' I hold back a nosebleed as much as I can.

"I know you like breasts Issei so there's your reward, it may not seem like much but you'll get more trust me. " she smirked. I couldn't help it anymore, my nose poured out with blood. I used my hands to cover it.

Ecchi Scene finished

"Hehe I'll be right back" I ran to the bathroom to clean up my face. I looked in the mirror.

"Hey you awake partner?"

 _Yeah I'm here_

"Thank you Ddraig"

Haha no problem partner. You just got one step closer to your goal.

"Huh.. Oh yeah hehe" I scratched the back of my head smiling.

I walked quietly back to bed. I slowly laid down as Rias cuddled me.

'Hehe I'm gonna be harem king!'

 **So here's chapter 2. I wanted to start this just before the vali fight so I, could alter season 3. I have a direction I wanna go in and hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm not the best with fight scenes but I try my best. My writing will improve so my apologies if I'm a novice. I wanted to write this chapter because of how short the first was and also because the last chapter wasn't the best. If you guys noticed I did change the fight so they're a bit more evenly matched when Issei went berserk. I also made Asia a bit more shy in not confessing to Issei. I'll get the next chapter out sometime this week(Sunday night in aus so next week) and I hope you guys enjoyed. My grammar isn't too bad I hope. See ya next time.**


	3. Back to school

ALARM

"Wake up, wake up or I'll have to do naughty things to you until you do".

Issei POV

"Man this alarm gives me weird dreams." I looked over to see Rias snuggled up to me, her arms wrapped around one of mine. I began to stir her to wake up.

"Rias.. Prez?"

"Mm five more minutes" she let out a cute yawn and snuggled closer towards me. I stay the extra 5 minutes waiting for Rias to wake up.

"We're gonna have to get up or we'll be late for school"

"Mmmm fine" she huffed at me. She let go of my arm and sat up. Stretching for a minute before looking at me.

"Was your sleep as good as mine?" She grinned.

"Well I seemed to be healed so yeah it was."

Her grin got bigger as she said "you know we have a little time left and I have an idea how what to do about it." After saying that she kissed me violently, wrapping her arms around me. At first my eyes widened but then shortly I gave into the kiss.

*knock knock*

"Hey Issei it's time to wake up." I heard Asia's muffled voice through the day.

"Well thats a mood killer." Rias said practically sitting on my lap by now.

"Issei I'm coming in." 'Oh shit'. "No it's okay Asia I'll be out in a minute." It was too late. She opened the door. "*sigh* Rias your always out doing me! I won't be second best." She said jumping into bed with us. "Well we gotta get to school" i said sighing after not being able to be alone with Rias. I got up out of bed and put my feet on the ground. Still feeling a bit sore I struggled for a second to stand up. The girls got up too saying "we'll go make breakfast". Then they quickly walked to the kitchen leaving me in my room. "Ah today's gonna be a long day." As I walked down the hall a couple minutes later, I could smell a wonderful aroma.

I ducked into the kitchen to see Asia and Rias cooking up French toast. Asia turned to face me, smile on her face.

"Issei I hope you don't mind but Rias is teaching me how to make French toast." I scratched the back of my head "hehe that's fine, it smells good." I waited for breakfast then sat down and ate quickly.

We soon left for school. We walked down the road to school. After a few minutes of walking, Akeno appeared.

"Ara Morning everyone" she said smiling.

"Morning"

We all continued walking to school. Shortly after we arrived at the front gates. "I'll see you guys later." I walked off towards class. I walked down the school halls to the classroom. I entered and scanned the room for Matsuda and Motohama. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped and turned around. "Guys don't do that to me."

"Sorry." Matsuda said.

We entered the classroom and sat down at our desks. There was still some time to kill before class began. I glanced out the window. Looking around the school grounds I eventually focused my eyes on something.. Or someone. Rias. I stared as she chatted with Akeno making their way to class. 'She's so beautiful'. She looked up noticing my stare. She smiled and waved. I awkwardly waved back. 'Ahh she noticed'. I turned to my friends who were talking about their vast porn collections. "Hehe"

"What?"

"You two never stop talking about porn do you?" I said smirking.

"Since when have you been all high and mighty" Motohama replied.

"Haha I'm not that bad anymore"

"Well you don't need it when your surrounded by babes" Matsuda said.

*ring* the bell rang. School started. It seemed to go forever. Eventually the recess bell rang. Instead of going to the usual spot, I headed up to the roof. I sat down taking a deep breath enjoying the scenery. Clear skies. 'I never get to enjoy school as much anymore.. There's always so much going on." It's a little windy up here but I'm enjoying the peace. *vibrate* my phone goes off. Its a text from Rias. 'Hey where are you? I wanna see you'. I replied 'on the roof'. I sat there for a few more minutes before hearing the door to the stairwell open. It was Rias. She slowly walked towards me, smiling. "Hello my Issei." She said.

"Hey Prez." I replied with my eyes closed maintaining my comfortable position. She sat down next to me. "You know you can call me Rias" she giggled. "Why were you up here all alone?" She looked concerned.

"Just a bit of a change." I smiled looking at her. She rested her head my shoulder. Smelling her sweet aroma calmed me. We sat for a few moments just enjoying the silence.

"I never knew you have a peaceful side to you Issei"

"Hehe it's been pretty chaotic lately I just needed to process it a bit."

"Hmm I see now" she smiled.

"You said you wanted to see me, any reason?"

"I just wanted to spend time with you my Issei." She wrapped her arms around me, cuddling me. The birds chirped and the wind eased up. It was such a nice day. "Issei" Rias said softly looking up at me.

"Yeah Pre...Rias?"

"Do you love me?" She looked straight into my eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I do." I replied confidently.

"Thank you. I didn't really have any doubts but I just wanted to hear it from you." She hugged me tight.

'Of course I love her. More than anything.'

"Rias You know theres probably gonna be more assholes trying to kill us right?"

"Well it'd get boring if there wasn't." She giggled. "I gotta get up Rias." She moved her head from my shoulder. I stood up and she did too. I grabbed and held her hand. "Issei kiss me please" she said. I pulled her in for a passionate kiss. It felt like years went by. As we broke the kiss she smiled at me. "Hehe. You might get to touch my breasts later." She teased. 'Boobies? BOOBIES?' I thought as I began to nose bleed. She laughed and handed me a tissue from her pocket. "I know you love women's breasts so make me proud and you'll get some more action." She winked. 'I love grabbing those titties! But I gotta suck on them' I thought. Thats my next milestone. We left the roof, walking down the stairwell. 'Thank God no one saw us".

*ring*

Recess was over. "I'll see you at the clubhouse Issei" Rias walked off after waving to me.

Hey everyone. Now that we're past season 2 I'll tell you a more detailed direction of this story. This chapter is the first chapter that I wrote completely on my own without using events from the series. This story is heading in a different direction from season 3. It's basically a rewrite. Im sorry if some people don't like that but this is what I wanna write. I hope everyone keeps reading. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. It will involve Loki and stuff but later on.

Hehe sorry if this chapter was a bit boring and out of character for Issei.


	4. Let's Make It a Date

*ring*

Issei PoV

'Schools over' I stood up and left for the clubhouse. As I walked down the path to the old school house, I ran into Akeno.

"Ara Issei how was school?"

"Eh just a normal day. What about you Akeno?"

"It was good to get back." She smiled wrapping her arm around mine.

"Eh Akeno what are you doing?"

"Well I don't get nearly enough time with you so I'm enjoying the small things" she giggled.

She stopped, stopping me along with her. Akeno dragged me off the path into the bushes near by.

"Akeno?!"

"Shh savor this moment" she whispered sounding as sexy as possible.

"Akeno we shouldn't do this" I backed up a bit but tumbled over a rock. Akeno seized the moment climbing on top of me.

"Come on Issei, don't you wanna devour my body?" Still sounding seductive she kissed my neck. 'Ah I shouldn't be enjoying this but her soft lips feel amazing.'

"A..Akeno pl-please"

She stopped and looked me in the eyes.

"What is it? Am I not good enough." She pouted.

"No no it's not that at all. Trust me I've wanted to grab those melons for a long time. Just not now"

"Hmph Alright fine.. But don't think I'm giving up." Akeno stood up offering me her hand. I gladly took it and stood up. We emerged from the bushes to find Kiba walking just a little down the road.

'Oh crap'

He slowly approached.

"Have fun?" he chuckled.

"It's not like that I swear!" I tried explaining.

"Mhm" I don't think he believes me.

The three of us continued heading for the clubhouse. Taking in the usual scenery. Finally we reached the front doors of the schoolhouse. We opened the door to find koneko sitting on the couch eating a chocolate bar. "Hey Koneko, where's Rias?" Kiba asked. "She's in the shower." We all sat down and waited for Rias to finish. Suddenly the door opened again. It was Azazel.

"Hey All, sorry I'm a bit late I had some business to take care of."

"I also organised a training weekend for us."

"Are you freaking kidding me? More training?" I've been training non stop lately.

"Heheh you'll thank me later Issei."

The shower stopped. Out emerged Rias in nothing but a towel. Her bust is so big it looks like her towels gonna burst.

"Sorry everyone I'll get change and be right with you." Rias disappear into another room to change.

A few minutes later she appeared and sat at her desk.

"Hello everyone I hope school was well for all of you. Now down to business."

'She sounds serious'

"Azazel I understand you organised a training weekend?"

"That's right Red, it'll be good for all of us to train. Especially for Issei."

"Hey are you kidding me? I've worked my butt off for weeks." I said feeling pretty pissed.

"Issei we get that and your fight with Vali was a close one but we need to train you to be able to go balance breaker by choice." Azazel explained.

I stayed silent and let the meeting proceed.

The meeting continued for a while.

The meetings over so we're all leaving. "Hey Red Dragon Emperor can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Huh? What's up Azazel?"

"You need to be ready to fight Vali."

"*sigh* I know. I'm totally weak at the moment but I'm gonna get stronger."

"Then you're gonna need my help." Azazel sounded serious.

"I.. I know. I need to grow stronger. I need to protect everyone."

"And you will. Now do you understand why I arranged this weekend?"

"Yeah I get it."

"Good. That's all" Azazel stood up from his seat.

"Get some rest. Your gonna need it."

I stepped out of the clubhouse to see Rias waiting for me.

"Prez?"

"Hey Issei, I thought since we leave for training tomorrow it'd be a good idea to spend a little time together before hand." She smiled.

"Yeah it feels weird coming back to school on a Friday." I scratched the back of my head.

"You know I've been thinking about what we could do today and I have an idea.." She said beginning to sound shy.

'She's never shy.' I thought. "What is it Pre..Rias?"

"Let's make it a date." She said as she broke her shy behavior to be that strong independent woman she normally is.

My eyes widened as I processed the words. 'Oh my God this isn't happening.' I tried to act calm.

"Wait really?" I said excitedly. She took my hand and locked it with hers. We walk down the path to the inner parts of town.

'This is... My first real date. Except Yuma.. Yuma' thoughts from the past flooded in as my head got turned upside down. I began to walk much slower as I felt less energetic.

"Issei? Is something wrong?" Rias looked really concerned.

I gotta be honest with her.

"Its just that i haven't been on a date since Yuma." I said in a sad tone.

"Oh i totally forgot. Im so sorry Issei." Rias hugged me. I felt her warm embrace sweep away my bad thoughts. 'I can't hide forever. I..I need to forget.' Rias squeezed, not letting me go.

"Your never going to be alone again Issei. I promise." Rias pulled my head into her bust.

'I should try enjoy this day. At least for her.' I thought.

"Rias, let's make this the best date ever. Help me forget." I said with my hands straight on her shoulders.

She nodded and smiled before grabbing my hand and taking me away for a day of fun.

We saw started with lunch. Then went to the arcade and then we saw a movie. It was one of those romance movies, but I didn't mind. I was just enjoy the time. At least I was trying to.

In the theatre rias was resting her head on my shoulder. She raised her head and said.

"I'm having so much fun." She smiled and kissed my cheek. We went back to watching the movie. It eventually finished and we walked out hand in hand.

She guided me while we walked until we reached the fountain.

I felt my heart skip a beat as I remember Yuma.

*Flashback*

"I'd like for you to be my boyfriend!"

"Would you die for me?"

'No.. No.. NO'

I snapped back into reality looking into the beautiful eyes of Rias Gremory. Single handedly the best thing to wake up to.

'Her crimson red hair, Sweet scent.. She's my perfect girl.'

"Issei.. Im gonna help you forget. I'm gonna replace the bad memories with good ones." She said in a loving but quiet tone before pulling me in for a passionate kiss. Without any resistance I kissed her back. She begins to kiss deeply as I pull her closer. After what felt like forever, we broke the kiss.

I smiled looking directly in her beautiful aqua eyes.

'I need to say something.'

I opened my mouth.

"Rias... I love you." I said.

Rias PoV

'Did... Did I... hear that right?' My eyes filled with tears. 'I'm so happy.'

"Oh Issei I love you too." I couldn't help but choke up.

A million thoughts rushed through my head. I love him. So much. He loves me too.

Hey all sorry for my absence. Schools been real busy but I'm on break now so I should be posting more frequently for the people who enjoy my story. As I said before, this is a rewrite. Not a complete one I'm still gonna include a lot of events but at different times are stuff like that. Plus my own ideas and I hope people will enjoy it.

P.S if you want updates on this story and any other stories I may write then you can check my author notes and updates or follow my wattpad. Up to you guys. Anyway I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	5. More Training

*alarm*

wake up, wake up, wake up... WAKE UP OR ILL CHOP YOU INTO PIECES.

I jumped and slammed my hand on my alarm clock.

"Jesus Christ." I took a deep breath. I turned to see Rias still sleeping soundly.

*flashback*

"I love you"

*End*

I smiled as I looked at her beautiful red hair.

'maybe I can cop a feel' I thought. I slowly moved my hand towards her magnificent globes. I inch closer and closer.

"morning Issei." her eyes opened.

I jumped and fell off the bed.

"uh morning Rias." I said nervously.

she chuckled and said "if you want a feel that bad then I'll let you."

'OH HELL YEAH'

Ecchi Scene

I sat back on the bed as she sat next to me. I moved my hand to cup her breast. she let a small moan. I squeeze her right breast as I struggled to keep it in my hand.

"issei.." she said in a rather seductive tone.

she moved to sit on my lap in nothing but her underwear. I could feel my manhood and I think she could too.

as I squeezed she kissed me violently and began to grind on my hardened member.

'I love her' I thought which gave me motivation to place my other hand on her ass.

*knock knock*

"oh come on." I said feeling disappointed.

"issei you have to get up." it was Asia.

"yeah okay im getting up now." i said still with Rias sitting on my lap.

"well thats disappointing. i wanted to give a little motivation for training." Rias pouted.

"oh crap we've got that training camp dont we?"

"yes thats right and we're going to work on your balance breaker."

*flashback*

"maybe I'll kill your friends"

"what about Rias?"

"DONT YOU HURT HER."

*Flashback End*

"you need to control it."

rias then stood up and so did I.

"here's a little present from me until trainings over." rias then kissed me shoving her tongue in my mouth. this went on for a decent 30 seconds until we pulled away leaving a strand of saliva between us.

*Ecchi Scene End*

we got ready and packed for camp. the other members of the household arrived at my house all packed and ready. we gathered in my room.

"okay everybody ready?" rias asked.

we all nodded. she opened a magic portal to take us to our camp. you get used to seeing this crimson light. we teleported to what looked like a resort.

"wow this place is amazing" I couldn't help but be amazed by the size of this place.

"it's my family's summer house and they agreed to let us use it to train. "

we all for settled in our rooms. the suites were huge. king size bed, on suite, mini fridge, wardrobe and a couple of sofas. it was like a hotel room but better.

I unpacked and started to change into my training gear. I took off my red shirt to expose my chest. suddenly I heard the door open.

"hello issei." it was Xenovia.

"uh hey sorry Ill quickly put my shirt back on."

"there's no need I just wanted to ask a favor." she seemed a little shy.

"go for it." I said rather enthusiastically.

"could you possibly help me train today?"

"sure no problem."

she seemed surprised but then smiled.

"I didn't think you'd have time to help so I thank you dearly."

"well of course. we all need to go stronger."

"just let me change and we'll get started."


	6. Let's Spar

Time for a Little Spar

I finished changing and left to help xenovia. I searched around the training rooms till I found the one she was in.

"oh hello issei. you ready to start?"

"yeah come let's do this."

"alright well how about a little spar?" she said as she summoned durandal.

"this could be fun." I smirked.

"ascalon!" I shouted. the blade then appeared.

 ** _boost_**

"let's do it!" I yelled before rushing towards xenovia.

our swords clashed showing an equal amount of power from both of them.

boost

we continued to take shots at each other but it would always end up being blocked.

boost

I could feel my power increase as the fight went on. I slashed at xenovia. she tried blocking with durandal but I bashed through flinging Durandal a few feet away. xenovia immediately rushed back and picked it up before charging at me with determination. I decided to jump over her.

"your pretty fast xenovia" I smirked.

"but ascalon isn't the only weapon I have." my smile began to grow.

*click*

her clothes were ripped apart and torn to shreds. she immediately covered herself.

"you didnt notice that I planted a seal of you when I jumped over you." I chuckled.

"issei!...your right. I didn't notice I've gotta be more aware." she said

I walked over the bench where she kept a spare set of clothes. I picked them up and walked over to her.

"here." I smiled. she moved her hands covering herself to grab the clothes. I couldn't resist as I checked out her smoking body. her bust was still developing but was already huge. I couldn't help myself. I looked lower at her womanhood to notice it shaved.

"issei.. you know you can have a feel whenever you want." she said blushing a little.

"uh maybe some other time." I said feeling embarrassed for checking her out.

"well thank you for helping me today."

"no problem. anyway I should get to my training."

I walked back to my room admiring the place. it all looks so fancy.

I opened my door and walked over to the wardrobe to grab a towel.

Ecchi Scene

SLAM

I jumped as I heard the door close.

"now I've got you all to myself."

"A-Akeno?"

"shhh don't ruin this." she walked towards me seductively in nothing but a see through robe.

"um akeno can't we do this some other time?" I said as I backed up closer and closer to my bed.

"come on issei let's have some fun this time." she took off her robe leaving her in black Lacy underwear.

I kept backing but fell onto the bed. 'oh that's not good.'

Akeno jumped onto the bed. her gazongas pressed on my chest.

"come on you can do whatever you want to me issei." she licked my neck making me shiver.

"akeno rias wouldn't be very happy."

"she doesn't have to know. no one does. it can be our little secret."

just the thought of her body was enough to turn him on let alone actually feeling it.

knock knock*

"issei you in there?"

"oh shit its Azazel." I jumped.

"uh yeah I was just having a shower." I said trying to keep my cool.

"alright well when your done meet me in the lobby." I heard him walk off.

"akeno I need to train." I said.

"as fine but dont think I'll give so easy." she winked at me.

I smiled. she's a nice girl and she's really into me.

"thank y..." before I could finish she kisses me deeply, shoving her tongue in my mouth. I tried to resist but I couldnt. it only lasted about 10 seconds. she broke away leaving a strand of saliva.

"hehe sorry I'm nor very experienced." she giggled.

"I-i-i um.." she placed her finger on my mouth.

"you don't need to say anything."

"what's going on here?" I looked towards the door to see Rias standing in the doorway.

"please rias I can explain." I sat up, still with Akeno on my lap.

"then enlighten me." she said. she was mad.

"I came in for a show..." akeno interrupted me.

"I just wanted to give him some help training." she said smiling.

"really? akeno I need to speak to issei privately please." she said sounding furious.

akeno stood up and left for her training waving goodbye and she disappeared from the doorway.

"now issei.." she walked towards me.

'oh shit im in trouble.'

i stood up readying for punishment.

she walked only inches away and gave me a deep kiss. she jumped wrapping her legs around. i grabbed her thighs to support her.

she soon broke the kiss.

"issei I can satisfy you too." she said sounding sad.

"rias she came onto me."

"issei I want you to myself."

she began to kiss my neck.

"see I can make you happy right?"

"yes of course." I said.

"your my servant so I should be keeping you happy.

"I'm sorry rias" I felt bad.

"I guess I cant blame you. we always get interrupted."

"yeah.." I said softly.

"as the master, it's my duty to keep my servants happy so..." she teased me by stopping half way.

"so what?"

"if you do well today, then I'll reward you." she whispered.

"are you serious?!?!?!" I got so excited.

"yep." she said giving me a quick Peck.

we stood up and went to meet Azazel.

'oh yeah I'm gonna get some action tonight.'

haha hey all I'm posting a couple of more chapters to make up for being away. I hope you enjoyed this extra ecchi chapter. the next chapter is gonna be issei's training and his 'reward'. after the training weekend I'm gonna brainstorm some future events. anyway I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	7. balance Breaker!

rias and I walked towards the lobby.

"rias this place is incredible."

"well my family is rich."

even the hallways were filled with expensive wallpaper among other things.

we reached the lobby to see Azazel reading a book.

"ah so you came." she sat his book down on the coffee table infront of him.

"so you ready to reach balance breaker?" she stood up.

"of course." I said determined to get that reward.

"is Rias going to be joining us?"

"no I'm just watching."

"alright then red dragon emperor let's head out."

we exited the lobby and headed towards an area just outside the resort. the place was rocky and dry.

"alright Issei, the first thing I want you to do is think about your strongest emotion."

'my strongest emotion? I don't know happy...' suddenly thoughts rushed into my head. boobies.

'I... love boobies...love.'

"you found it yet?"

"yeah I think I did."

"well care to share?" Azazel asked.

"um.. love." I said awkwardly.

"thats interesting. previous red dragon emperors have used anger or greed. well now I want you to focus on the thing you love the most." he explained.

'the thing I love the most?'

'boobies... wait certain boobies...Rias' boobies... or Rias'

her crimson hair, her perfect figure, her killer rack, her loving nature.

'rias...'

the more I thought, the more energy I gained.

"well I think you've found it."

"huh? oh." I hadn't noticed that red lightning had begin to circle me.

"now activate your sacred gear."

Rias PoV

I'm glad issei's doing well so far. he still needed to reach his balance breaker though.

"issei I want you to think about the thing you love the most. now picture it in your head."

issei's power grew stronger and stronger as time went by.

"Now Issei think about protecting it."

soon issei was surrounded in a fiery like energy.

"Azazel it's working!!" issei looked so excited.

"that's right kid." he smiled.

"alright kid power down." Azazel seemed so proud of him.

issei's crimson aura slowly vanished.

"issei your boosted gear powers up from the emotions of the user. so in saying that if your feelings are strong enough then you can achieve balance breaker."

"like the fight between me and vali" issei said.

"exactly, you were filled with anger thus allowing you to achieve balance breaker. along with help from the armband to make sure you didn't hurt yourself.

"now that we've worked out what gives you energy, we can start the physical training."

"uhhh" issei groaned.

I watched them for a few hours never getting bored of seeing issei get stronger. he pushed himself to the limits. he worked on strength by lifting things. he

'I'm so proud of him.' I smiled.

he looked over at me and waved. I blew him a kiss.

'oh issei. your full of energy.'

about another half hour later they made a break through.

"issei we'll try something verbal. instead of thinking about it. say what's important to you."

"what's important to me?"

"well your strongest emotion is love. so what do you love?"

"I.. uh"

"you need to be confident issei"

"I love"

"show me what you love!"

"I love Rias Gremory!"

my eyes widened.

'me? he loves me the.. most?' butterflies grew in my stomach as I put on a giddy smile.

"alright kid focus on it."

issei's power was growing stronger again.

"issei! I love you too!" i shouted smiling at him.

as the words hit him a pure red energy engulfed issei. after a few seconds out emerged scale mail.

"there you go kid. you did it." I could tell that Azazel was proud of him.

"I did it..." issei was speechless.

after about a 30 seconds he reverted back to his gauntlet.

"huh?" he fell over.

"we're gonna have to train to maintain that form." azazel said helping issei up.

I walked down to him.

"looks like your lady is here." azazel chuckled.

he turned to face me. a big warm smile appeared on his face as he hugged me.

"how'd I look?" he asked almost drained of energy.

"you did well today. I'm very proud of you." I then whispered in his ear.

"you deserve that reward."

 **hey all that's the end of this chapter sorry the delay I was taking some time to recover from Christmas and new years. it's 2017 now so expect more writing from me. I hope everyone is enjoying the story and thank you for your reviews they really motivate me and I do have another chapter ive half written so I might upload that today as well. hope you all had a merry Christmas and a happy new year and I'll see you all the in the next chapter.**


	8. Reward

with my birthday but a day away I thought I'd release the next chapter a little early. this chapter is basically on the brink of a lemon. well to me at least. so I'll warn you. I also wanted to thank everyone for over 10 follows and 10 favourites. it's much appreciated so I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Issei PoV

I left to take a shower and I was exhausted all I could think about was rias' reward.

' I wonder what it's gonna be. '

"hey issei wait up."

I turned around seeing Azazel walk towards me.

"yeah what is it?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you for your performance today."

"haha thanks I just gotta master it."

"you'll get there, now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do."

Azazel gave an innocent smile walking off down one of the many corridors. I walked down the halls noticing how long the corridors actually were. I passed by konekos room to check up on her.

"hey kone..." I walked in seeing koneko in nothing more that white cat printed underwear.

"oh shit sorry."

"pervert." she smacked me clean out of the room, I slammed into the wall across from her room.

'ow that hurt.'

after a few seconds I stood up again to see a very unimpressed Koneko.

"jeez I was just checking up on you."

she walked away. I stood up and continued to my room.

'jeez she didn't have to kick my ass.'

I kept walking still feeling a little sore. I opened the door to my room, flopping onto my bed.

'man I'm so tired, I'll have a shower later.' I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A Few Hours Later 

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock on the wall.

10:21pm

Ecchi/lemonish scene

"oh shit where's Rias? Did I miss out on my reward?"

"I'm right here Issei." she stepped in from the small on suite wearing a black and red lacy bra and matching underwear.

"holy crap! ri-ri-ria-rias you look amazing."

"do you like it?" her voice sounded so sexy.

"oh god yes." I struggled forming words.

"well I'm yours tonight." she winked stepping closer towards the bed. I looked around noticing lit candles all around the room.

she reached the end of the bed beginning to crawl towards me slowly. she inched closer and closer.

"I hope you enjoy your present." her lips only inches as she sat herself on my lap.

"issei I told you that I'd satisfy you tonight."

she kissed me violently, our tongues battled for dominance as my manhood began to grow. she could feel it as she started to grind her ass on my crotch. she broke the kiss to kissed my neck instead, grinding on me harder.

"rias.."

she giggled grinding faster and kissing my collarbone. I took initiative and grabbed one of her breasts.

"oh issei." she moaned as I squeezed. she grinded harder, her bust beginning to bounce. I kissed her neck making her moan in pleasure. she slid the straps off her shoulders allowing me to pull her bra down exposing her erect nipples. I kissed down her neck to her collarbone, she took control pushing me down onto the bed.

"just leave it me." she shoved her breasts into my face, I started to sucked on her left nipple causing her to moan. she kept grinding as I placed my hands on her ass.

"issei I'm gonna make this a night you'll never forget." she slid her hand down my chest into my pants rubbing manhood through my boxers.

"ahh rias." I whispered. she smirked continuing to rub.

Rias PoV

'oh issei you work so hard to get stronger. you deserve this.' I rubbed his erect rod feeling it grow harder.

"how does it feel my issei." I teased him in a seductive tone.

"rias.. it's... awesome." I grinned feeling proud. I slipped my hand into his boxers and grabbed hold of his manhood. I stroked slowly while I kissed his collarbone.

"rias.. I love you." my heart began to melt. I love hearing him say that. I have to please him.

"I love you too issei." I stroked faster and faster content on pleasuring him. I pulled his member out of his pants, seeing it for the first time.

"oh my." it was all I could say. I wasn't sure if it was a good size or not, this was my first time seeing one. i stroked up and down making him a very happy boy.

Issei PoV

'rias is going so fast.' my mind began to go blank from pleasure. i felt something coming.

"rias im about to.."

"huh?" suddenly a load came shooting out onto rias' hand.

i was exausted. she looked at me with a naughty grin.

"i hope enjoyed it." she smiled giving me a quick peck before standing up and walking into the on suite to freshen up.

Scene over

'that was amazing.' i was breathing heavily. a few minutes later Rias again emerged from the bathroom walking towards the bed. she sat down on the bed next to me letting me lay my head in her lap. we soon snuggled under the covers in each others arms.

"goodnight my issei."

"goodnight rias."

well i hope you all enjoyed that chapter. it was a little more ecchi than the previous but not every scene from now is gonna be like that, just occasionally. once again i wanted to thank everyone for the follows and favourites and the reviews too. i do enjoy writing this story so its good to know that other people like it too. i'll see you all in the next chapter.


	9. No More Training Please!

Hello all and welcome back to another chapter. I just realized I sometimes forget to use bold for the intro. whoops. anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. it focuses on the other members training. I had to repost this after someone said that the chapter was posted twice in the same chapter if that makes sense. I read the whole chapter before and after publishing but couldn't find the issue so I decided to just repost the chapter ad hope it works. sorry for the inconvenience.

Kiba PoV

I calmly walked down the corridors to training room B. as I opened the door I saw xenovia practicing.

"hey xenovia wanna spar?"

"sure"

we positioned ourselves in opposite ends of the room.

"ready?" I asked with a determined tone. she nodded giving of a little smirk and soon we rushed with speed towards each other. our blades clashed and slashed as sparks flew. while I do have a superior speed, xenovia is still a dangerous opponent.

"swordbirth!" suddenly I was surrounded by various swords. I ran past and picked up my ice and fire swords as I continued to charge at her.

"durandal is a formidable sword." I said before jumping over xenovia to target her back. she swiftly swung around to match my attack. she began to counter attack with one slash shattering my swords. I leaped back picking ptellother 2 swords. she again slashed through them.

"hmph well how about this." I grinned as I formed the holy eraser. I disappeared with my incredible speed dashing around the room to confuse her. I knew the sword wouldn't hurt durandal but it was more durable so hopefully it won't break after one slash.

I continued to use speed to my advantage but before long she surprised with a new move. xenovia slammed her sword into the ground creating a shock wave. as it hit me I was sent flying into the wall. within seconds I was back up and devising a new strategy.

"alright that's it. sword of betrayer." the blade appeared as I took in my right hand. it's silver blade and red markings were the outcome of the holy sword project. now infused with the souls of my fallen comrades, this sword means a lot to me. it also the best sword I have.

"let's take it up a notch." I called out with a new found confidence. I rushed with lightning speed towards xenovia as once again our swords clashed.

"your very skilled kiba." she said smiled.

"and you are too." I smirked.

I disappeared again but this time slamming my sword into the ground to propel me. I came crashing down slamming my sword against hers. she was caught by surprise but managed to recover quickly countering with a sword swing.

"are we done?" I innocently smiled.

"kiba you truly are skilled. so thank you." she smiled back.

"I'll see you around xenovia." I said leaving to take a shower.

Koneko PoV

"I need to get stronger." I was in the gym punching the punching bags. I was beginning to get tired after breaking 14 bags.

"I need to get stronger!" I spent hours training. punching bags, weights, push ups. I didn't want to fall behind.

"Im so exhausted.. no I need to keep going." I continued only to pass out a few minutes later.

Asia PoV

I took a break from practicing my healing to explore the place. I also checked up on everyone to see if they needed any healing. I was walking back to my room when I passed the gym. I ducked my head in only to see koneko passed out on the floor.

"Koneko!" I ran to her aid trying to lift her up. after some struggle I managed to pry her against a wall. her face was pale and she was weak.

"akeno!" I had just been training with her so she shouldn't be too far away.

"Asia are you okay?!" she came bursting down the hallway to come to my aid.

"it's koneko." I sat there trying to keep her upright. akeno inspected her before picking her up.

"I'm going to take her to her room to rest, she'll be fine she's just exhausted." I accompanied her to her room and watch over her for a few hours.

A few hours later

Koneko PoV

my eyes slowly opened but my vision was blurred. a figure sat next to me but I couldn't quite make out who it was. after my vision cleared I could make out the figure.. Rias. she sat there with a worried look on her face.

"your awake." she said in a calm voice.

"yeah.. " I looked away, I couldn't look at her.

"you worried me today."

"I know... I just wanted to get stronger." I still just couldn't look at her.

"you push yourself too hard." she said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm falling behind everyone else." I said softly.

"what makes you think that?"

"everyone's been getting stronger. kiba achieved balance breaker, xenovia has durandal and even that pervert has gotten stronger."

"and your getting left behind... hmm." she went into deep thought as she realised that it was true.

"what if I help you?" she asked.

"no no you.."

"with your powers." she interrupted me.

"my.. my powers? you mean my neko powers?" In any other circumstance I would immediately shot down the idea but I needed to get stronger.

"yes, if you believe you're talking behind then I will personally help you control your powers." she sounded so calm.

"I couldn't.. not after what happened with my sister."

"we'll all help you. we'll help you control your powers." she tried reassuring me but I needed some time to think.

"Could we talk about it tomorrow?" I asked, I just couldn't make a clear decision after the day I had.

"of course." she said giving a little smile she stood up and waved goodbye before exiting my room.

Rias PoV

*sigh*

'we'll have to wait until the morning.' I walked down the familiar halls towards Issei's room, I opened the door to see an empty room.

"issei?" I called out to him.

"I'll be out in a minute." i heard him yell from the onsuite. i stepped inside the room, making my way to the bed. i sat down at the edge of the bed and waited patiently for issei to join me.

"sorry i was just showering." he said stepping out of the shower wearing his regular bed attire, he dried his hair with a towel before coming to sit down next to me.

"what's up Prez?" he asked.

"i need to talk to you about something." i took a more serious tone than normal.

"what is it?"

"its about koneko."

"oh yeah how is she?" it's so sweet how much he cares.

"she's doing okay but she's a little scared of falling behind the rest of us."

"are you kidding me? ive always thought shes one of the most kickass members of your peerage." he looked a little puzzled.

"If you've noticed, everyone has been getting stronger. except for her." i pointed out.

"Kiba achieved balance breaker, Akeno's magic is stronger, Gaspers improving little by little and even Asia is training to increase her healing output." i hadnt noticed it myself until koneko mentioned it.

"in saying that, shes not just the brute strength rook you know her as. she has a hidden power.. a very powerful one."

"huh? hidden power?"

"let me tell you a story." i began to think back years earlier to when i first met koneko. she was so afraid, so fragile.

"it all started with two sisters Shirone and Kuroka. these sisters were no ordinary people, They were nekomatas. unfortunately they lost their parents leaving them on their own." i began to tell the story.

"a neko is a magical being that resembles a cat. these two sisters were taken in by a devil, eventually he reincarnated kuroka into his peerage. now how the story goes is that kuroka's powers grew too strong, causing her to go stray." i continued.

"other devils were sent to search for kuroka but she couldn't be found. the devils sent Shirone to death so she wouldn't turn out like her sister, fortunately my brother stopped that from happening. he placed her in my service to serve as my rook. I renamed her koneko to give her a new life under my care." I looked him and he had a confused look.

"so wait koneko is shirone? and she has a sister?"

"that's right."

"wow that's a lot to process." he sat for a few moments, taking in everything I spoke of.

"issei I was wondering if you could help me train her?" I shouldn't be asking for help but maybe it'll motivate her.

"huh? you think it'll help?"

"we won't know if we don't try."

"I'll do whatever I can." he said feeling determined.

"thank you issei." I wrapped my arms around him tightly pulling him into my bust. I'm so proud of him, he cares so much about us.

We have a big day tomorrow.

Okay so this chapter was a little late so I apologise but I do have a big event planned. the next chapter will wrap up the training camp and introduce our first major villain. vali is rival so I don't count him but stay tuned for that. we haven't hears much from gasper but he becomes more involved in the next chapter. I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	10. A New Villain Arives

**I know the last couple of chapters have been a little boring so this chapter we introduce a new villain to the mix. hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Issei PoV

"issei wake up." i heard Asia's voice call out to me. I slowly opened my eyes to notice Rias was already gone.

"you better rush down the courtyard, Rias has started training with Koneko."

"oh crap." i quickly jumped out of bed and changed into my tracksuit. i rushed down the halls to the courtyard at the back of the resort. i stepped outside to see Rias and Koneko standing there. wait koneko had cat ears.

"hey guys sorry i slept in." I caught my breath and listened to Rias' speech.

"as I was saying you need to tap into small amounts of your magical power, kind of like how issei can only access small parts of his power at a time. if you release it all it, your body couldn't handle it. understand?" she seemed to know her stuff.

"yeah I understand. so where do I start?" Koneko asked.

"hold your hand out." koneko did so.

"now close your eyes and imagine a ball of energy."

a small blue flame appeared in koneko's hand.

"concentrate." rias was determined, the flame grew and grew to fill her whole hand. suddenly the flame went out as koneko was not used to using her powers.

"that's a start, now issei I want you to boost your sacred gear and transfer some power to Koneko."

"sure thing. sacred gear!"

 _boost_

I waited a few minutes before transferring the power to koneko. she focused again, creating another ball of fire. we both knew it would take a while for her to control her powers but it was a start.

"haha wait a go koneko!" I was so happy for her. we spent the day building her confidence and mana storage.

"Hey kids pack your bags we're leaving." Azazel yelled from the archway leading to the resort.

"I'm really proud of you koneko. we both are." rias smiled.

she stayed silent but did smile as she went to her room to pack, within the hour we were summoning a magic circle home. the red mark of gremory enveloped the floor as we teleported to the clubhouse. there was an unfamiliar figure sitting in rias' chair. he wore a open black coat and dark jeans. his hair was pitch black medium length and he had bursting purple eyes, he looked around the same age as Issei.

"oh hello there." he chuckled.

"huh? who the hell are you?" I shouted.

"I'm Lannister, I'm here to tie up loose ends." he smirked with a devilish look in his eyes.

"what do you mean?" Rias was trying to remain calm.

"Does the name dominion ring a bell?"

Rias' eyes widened as she heard a familiar name hit her ears.

"as in the long lost devil house?" she seemed a little shocked.

"you'd be correct, now let me tell you a story. years ago during the war, there stood a house so loyal to there kind that countless of their members were slaughtered fighting for their kind. the dominion household was one of the best battle houses around, their forces strong and reliable." I didn't like where this was going.

"after the great war and after losing so many members the leader of the household, Magnus Dominion decided they deserved a spot among the great Satans. he was refused causing him to become aggravated, he decided that if they wouldn't allow a fifth great Satan then he would take it by force. luckily the household agreed with him and they planned to overthrow the sitri household. unfortunately their attack failed and the house of gremory sent a counter attack and almost completely wiping out the entire household. two children survived and were exiled to the human with their memories and powers sealed away. these two were brother and sister and they were sent to an orphanage to live a regular life."

"years after an organization called the chaos brigade was formed, the war had left the four great Satan households in shambles and some were even without a leader. so members of other households filled the gaps to restore balance. the chaos brigades mission was to restore power to the rightful heirs of the households. the members included members from the original great Satan clans as well as people who shared their views, giving them great numbers. one night a man contacted the two children telling them that the life they were living was a lie. he unlocked their memories and let's just say it wasn't pleasant. after seeing the gruesome deaths of his household the boy became a little.. broken. the girl didn't handle it well either, she felt lost and depressed. both affected by these memories they decided to join the chaos brigade. they were young but powerful and they grew up within the chaos brigade. the boy wanted revenge and for years he stood by waiting for chance to avenge his fallen household. he grew tired of waiting, he decided to go after them himself and here we are." he grinned

"I am Lannister Dominion and I will avenge my household."

rias stepped forward to stand only metres away from Lannister.

"so your here to destroy the house of gremory because your own household was hungry for power? because they didn't get what they wanted so they planned to overthrow the sitri household, our closest allies?" rias shouted. she was not happy.

"hey we had earned our spot among the great Satans!" he was beginning to getting aggravated.

"Azazel alert my big brother, I want to know if what this devil speaks is true."

"understood I'll be back, stay safe you kids." he disappeared leaving the peerage alone with Lannister.

"I'm surprised a devil so young as you knows of our household."

"I don't know much but I do remember reading about your household in our archive."

"hmm interesting." his mood could change so quickly one minute he was aggravated, the next he was calm.

"well even if you somehow managed to defeat us them you'd have to deal with the rest of gremory household."

"you think I'm scared of the house of Gremory? the chaos brigade have given me immense power." he cackled.

"you will soon regret coming here." Rias was getting mad. I stepped forward to stand by rias, our hands locked together and my gauntlet appeared on my other hand.

"oh what's this? the red dragon emperor and the ruin princess? haha don't make me laugh."

 _boost_ "I'm gonna kick this guys ass." I said gritting my teeth.

 _boost_ oh really? coming from supposedly the weakest red dragon emperor to date." he said.

 _boost_ "don't piss me off." I was getting angrier by the second.

 _boost_ "well then let's get this going." he stood up, looking at us with evil eyes. suddenly two revolver style pistols appeared in his hands, a purple fire like aura surrounded them.

"that's right I have a sacred gear too. it's called Hellfire Revolvers."

 _boost_ "you think thats gonna stop me from kicking your ass?"

"let's find out." he said laughing maniacally. he began firing shots, the bullets were surrounded in purple energy and they were coming my way. I tried blocking with my gauntlet but a bullets managed to curve and clipped my arm.

"ahh what is this? it just brushed past my arm." I felt immense pain, I could feel a burning feeling through my whole arm.

 _boost_

"issei!" rias shouted.

"if my bullets make the slightest contact, they begin to burn from the inside outside."

"but it was only a damn scratch!" the pain was getting worse.

he just laughed before taking aim at Rias. I stepped in front of her, ready to take the hit.

"oh? do you really wish to die?"

"I'm not gonna let you hurt the people I care about."

 _boost_

"oh how cute, then prepare yourself." he fired again and this time I was ready, I was aware of his curving bullets but I was determined. I once again blocked with my gauntlet, this time blocking every single shot.

"alright everyone let's help issei out." rias commanded. kiba and xenovia were the first to move and koneko soon followed. akeno changed into her kimono and Gasper hid behind Asia.

"tell me issei, why do you care about these people?" Lannister still seemed so relaxed.

"because these people have helped me grow and progress... and above all... These people are my friends!" I said trying to ignore the ever growing pain in my arm.

 _boost_

"heh friends.. what use are friends? you'll soon realise you can only rely on yourself."

"what about your sister? don't you care about her?" I asked.

"my sister? I haven't seen her in quite some time. good riddance." he smiled.

"what do you mean?"

"well as we grew up in the chaos brigade, I became more powerful. my sister and I were very different, I enjoyed the thrill of combat while she preferred to read. I will admit that her magic was not to be underestimated. then one night, she woke me and said that we needed to go. i refused to leave i had everything i wanted. i had power, drinks, women, anything i could ask for. she begged me to come with her but i had outgrown her. she decided to leave anyway, i tried to stop her but she managed to slip away." he quieted down.

"but i dont need her, i never needed her. i dont know where she is and i dont care. all i care about is avenging my household!" he went back to that psychotic state and opened fire on kiba and xenovia. they quickly began dodging the incoming bullets that lasted what seemed like forever. koneko wasnt in the direct line of fire so she rushed forward trying to stop Lannister. he quickly noticed turning his attention to her. she was unable to press forward with the barrage of bullets heading her way. she was defenseless. the bullets then froze and dropped to the floor. it was gaspers doing.

"thanks gasper." she turned around quickly to thank him before retreating back next to me.

"listen up you heartless asshole, if you wanna hurt the gremories then your gonna have to go through me." I stepped forward demanding a challenge.

"oh just how stupid are you?" he laughed.

"oh shut up you cocky prick." I shouted.

"fine but let's take this outside." he clicked his fingers and the whole group was teleported to the soccer court.

"let's finish this you piece of shit." I stood there ready to take him on.

 _boost_ "let's begin." he took firing a couple shots. I blocked with my gauntlet as I ran towards him.

 _boost_ he fired more rapidly and his bullets began to curve past my gauntlet. I managed to Dodge in time and keep going.

"haha are I lucky to be gifted with hellfire revolvers? not only do they burn with hellfire but they can curve around corners or even shields.""I'm still gonna kick your ass!" I said beginning to rush towards him again. he fired again but this time I swatted his bullets away with my gauntlet.

 _boost_ "hehe fine." he smiled taking aim at Rias.

"oh no you don't you asshole." I began to sprint towards him but I wasn't fast enough. he fired, the shots flew through the air with trails of purple fire. they were closing in on Rias, suddenly xenovia stepped in and blocked the bullets with her sword.

'she's okay... oh that asshole.' I thought.

 _boost_

"alright you piece of shit your going down, no one hurts the people I love!" I shouted before feeling a surge of power awaken within me. thoughts and feeling of the girls flooded my mind as my power grew.

'this is for you girls.' I thought. a red light surrounded me and I could feel immense power.

Rias PoV

'wow.. issei's gonna do it.' I thought feeling proud of my little pawn. I could sense such strong power emanating from him. suddenly the power exploded, revealing scale mail.

Issei PoV

"I told you, you asshole that I was gonna kick your ass and I intend to do it." I said confidently.

"oh that makes it interesting." he maniacally cackled.

"laugh all you want but you're going down." I said slowly as calmly walking towards him.

"haha you think you can stop me? from what I hear your still pretty weak." he said smiling.

'oh this guy is such an asshole.'

suddenly he fired towards me but the shots just bounced off my armor, his cocky expression faded showing a more serious attitude.

"fine. take this!" it seemed like his guns never needed reloading, he fired dozens of shots only for them to again bounce off my scale mail. I dashed toward with help of my wings and quickly struck him right in the stomach, he coughed blood before he was sent flying a decent 10 metres.

"alright you're a little tougher than I thought but don't let it go to your head." he said wiping the blood escaping his mouth.

I once again dashed towards him ready to strike once again.

"you think dragon scum like you could defeat me?!" he poked his tongue out reminding me of Freid. I continued towards him, readying my fist. he just stood therem laughing.

"ascalon!" I shouted.

the mighty blade appeared as I grew closer to Lannister.

"balance breaker!" he shouted.

a beam of purple light engulfed lannister for a few seconds before disappearing into the sky. His pistols had grew into cannons and emitted a far more deadly aura now. he took aim at me and fired, the giant purple bullet came speeding towards me. I didn't have time to dodge it. the bullet hit me directly in the stomach sending me flying, I again felt the burning effects of his sacred gear. it felt like my body was on fire, I smashed into the ground but kept sliding a few more metres before coming to a stop.

"this guy is an asshole!" I stood up enduring the growing pain shooting throughout my body. I dashed towards him once again ready to strike.

"haha first I'll kill you then I'll kill all your friends!" Lannister just laughed as i bursted towards him.

he fired his cannons but I dodged easily before continuing to stream towards him, but I soon felt another burning pain hit my back. his bullets had done a complete one eighty. I smacked into the ground again, this time my helmet shattered.

"issei!" Rias began running to my aid but Lannister took fire on her too. I struggled to move feeling the burning intensify. This feeling was like nothing I've felt before, with every second it got worse. I again stood up feeling like I would collapse any second.

"all this training I've done, I won't let you ruin that!" I roared ready to defend Rias with my life. I bursted towards her ready to take the hit myself.

"issei?" she asked.

I just smiled as the bullets closed in. suddenly a red magic circle appears in front of us.

"not this time." a familiar voice said.

"brother?" Rias asked.

"im glad I made it in time." sirzechs appeared in front of us before easily absorbing the blast.

"Azazel I still don't understand why you couldn't handle this one yourself." sirzechs seemed annoyed being disturbed from his duties.

"hey your sister asked me to come get you." Azazel replied.

"hmm why did you call me here then Rias?"

"this devil claims he's part of house dominion." Rias pointed at Lannister.

"hmm an interesting claim, well then are you really apart of the dominion household?"

"you think I would lie about my origins?" he just laughed as usual.

"well do you have proof?"

"does this prove it?" Lannister summoned his magic circle.

"interesting I thought your household was destroyed."

"don't you mean murdered? by their so called allies!"

"*sigh* alright listen here I've been interrupted from my busy schedule to come out so I'm really not in the mood for this." sirzechs was becoming stressed.

"ugh I'm gonna kill you all!"

"I'll end this quick-"

"no! he's mine!" I roared.

"issei?" Rias was shocked.

"I can't let everyone fight my battles for me, and more importantly... he made it personal!" I was ready to fight once again knowing that even if i failed, everyone else would be safe.

"hahaha you still think you can beat me? then come at me!"

sirzechs seemed to understand my grudge and decided to step back leaving Lannister to me.

"Issei.. be careful." Rias hugged me tight. i could feel my love for her starting to give me strength. I smiled as my helmet reappeared.

"let's finish this Lannister!" I charged towards him.

 **hey all I know I've been away for a while, I know its no excuse but i just didn't have enough time to sit down at write a chapter as I started a new year at school, so Ive been writing in small portions for a few weeks trying to get this chapter out. I'll try to post more frequently like I normally do and get back into things. I hope you like the chapter as I said I've been quite busy but I still intend to continue this story. lets see how Issei's fight with Lannister turns out. I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	11. Let's Finish This

**Hello all welcome back to another chapter, unfortunately this chapter took a while to finish but the fight with Lannister will finally wrap up, hope you all enjoy it.**

Issei PoV

'I'm ready to take this asshole down once and for all, I know I can do this.'

I bursted towards him at full speed, I grew closer and closer. he started to shoot at me but I was easily dodging them. some of his bullets curved back around to try and hit me but I was too quick as they exploded a few feet behind me.

"I'll kill you dragon scum!" he was getting angry and was pumping bullets out rapidly.

we collided and Lannister was sent flying back before smashing into the ground. I stood there with a new found power ready to kick this guys ass.

"don't get cocky landing a blow on me!" he said standing once again to face me. he took aim with his cannons. the barrels lit up with a purple energy before firing two massive bullets. they rushed towards me, before hitting me straight on and sent me hurtling through the air. I managed to use my thrusters to soften the land.

"this fight is pointless dragon, you know you can't win."

"you know if you didn't make this personal then you might of been right, but no one hurts my friends!" I proudly yelled ready to protect them with my life.

"fine its your funeral!" Lannister disappeared before reappearing behind me ready to shoot me in the back. I managed to jump out of the way in time. I took off into the air ready for another attack.

"just die already!" he continued to shoot at me but I was flying too fast for him to catch me.

Rias PoV

"Rias.. do you believe Issei can win?" my brother looked at me.

"I do, I really do." I smiled feeling confident in my issei.

Issei PoV

"ascalon!" I summoned the holy blade once again.

the barrels of his hellish guns lit up again and fired 2 giant bullets. they were coming in fast but this time I was ready. I dashed forward slicing horizontally, cutting the bullets in half.

"I'm sick of your shit Lannister!" I charged at him hopefully the last time.

"haaaahhh!" I roared

my sword pierced straight through his stomach, he face turned pale as he cough up blood. he gasped falling to his knees. I pulled my sword out exposing a large hole in his stomach.

"how.. could I... lose?" he struggled to speak.

"well that was entertaining." said a familiar voice.

I turned to see a man with silver hair smiling at me.

"Vali!" I had only just recovered from our last battle but I was ready for another.

"Cool it Issei I'm not here for you." he turned his attention to Lannister.

"Vali.." he coughed.

"shut it!" vali pointed at Lannister.

"your not taking this from me you asshole!" I was just about to rush towards him but i heard a familiar voice.

 _issei let him go_

"Ddraig?"

 _You indeed have gotten stronger but so has Vali_

"Argh fine."

i turned my attention back to Vali, his smug grin only pissed me off more but i backed off.

"thanks, we'll be leaving now." Vali smirked before disappearing through a portal.

"what do you think will happen to him?" i started to calm down wondering if id ever see Lannister again.

"oh i have no doubt he'll be punished for leaving." Sirzechs placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Issei believe me its for the best." he gave me a reassuring smile.

"thanks, man I'm beat i should get home to bed." i yawned not realizing how late we got back.

"hmm yes that's a good idea, everyone get some rest and outside Issei's for school in the morning."

"there you go again Rias, i knew you'd make a great king." Sirzechs laughed. Rias' cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"oh shush big bro." she grabbed my hand and dragged me back home. As we walked she stopped me on the sidewalk.

"Issei I'm very proud of how hard you've been working." i looked into her beautiful aqua eyes. She pulled me in for a passionate kiss. We stood there as car passed by without a care in the world. We broke away smiling at each other. "Is this why we walked home?" i asked although i already knew the answer. She nodded as we began walking again. We held hands for the rest of the walk home.

When we got home i headed straight for bed and Rias left for the bathroom. I passed Asia's room noticing that she was actually sleeping in there. I jumped into bed exhausted after the fight. I realized that the bullets had disappeared and so had the burning. I didn't think too much of it as all i could think about was sleep. I fell asleep so quickly i didn't even hear Rias come to bed.

In Dream

 _Issei_.

"Ddraig?"

 _it seems Vali has grown stronger, I'm beginning to worry._

"well he's not the only one who's gotten stronger."

 _Hmm yes i know but be careful._

9 hours later

"hey mister wake up, come wake up now." i slammed my arm down on my alarm still exhausted from last night. I quickly noticed Rias smiling at me.

"Morning my little Issei." she giggled.

"morning Prez." I smiled looking into her beautiful eyes.

We started our morning process before heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

"okay...wow." I stood there gobsmacked at the amount of food waiting for us on the table.

"yeah sorry.. i kinda got a little carried away with new recipes." Asia blushed.

"Wow this is quite the spread Asia, we should have the whole club over for breakfast." Rias then sent word to all the other club members and within minutes the door rang. We all sat down for breakfast, It was good to enjoy a meal with the club.

"You've outdone yourself Asia." Akeno smiled.

"I agree." Kiba said.

"Well thank you I spent all morning making it." Asia blushed a little.

Soon we were finished and ready for school.

"well shall we go?" Rias opened the door allowing everyone to leave.

At School

To be honest, I was kinda happy to get back to school. As soon as I walked into class I noticed Matsuda and Matohama arguing.

"what are you two fighting about this time?"

"He says Asia's cuter but Koneko is way cuter!" Motohama said.

"Oh please at least Asia has tits!" Matsuda snapped.

"Guys please we all know that between the too of them Asia is obviously the cuter one." The last time we had a debate like this was when we were arguing who was hotter, Rias or Akeno.

"ha! told you." Matsuda seemed pleased with himself.

I sat back on my chair, closed my eyes and waited for class to start.

"Mr Hyoudou!"

"Huh?" I jumped and ended up falling off my chair. The class laughed at me as my cheeks flushed red. I looked around noticing that class had already started, actually it seemed to be have started a while ago.

"Wake up and pay attention from now on." I picked myself up, rubbing my eyes and sitting back down on my chair.

"*sigh* just my luck." I muttered. For once I was happy to do my schoolwork. I guess it's good to be normal sometimes, getting away from the devils and all that. It didn't take long for the school bell to ring, I thought I might go to the club for lunch.

I made my way down the dirt path and into the old school building. As I entered I saw a familiar friend.

"hello Issei" Kiba smiled.

"hey is anyone else in?"

"No, i just needed to get away from all the girls." He chuckled.

"Yeah all the girls are head over heels for you." i sat down on the couch opposite to him.

"yes, sometimes it can be a bother."

I heard the front door open and Rias appeared.

"Oh hello you two. I'm just here to organise our after school meeting."

"Hey prez."

"Actually Issei could i speak with you in private please?"

"Sure, I'll be back Kiba." i waved.

"Don't worry I'll be going now anyway." Kiba stood up and left. Rias led me into another room.

"what did you wann-" I was interupted by a passionate kiss. I once again felt Rias' soft lips press against mine. It lasted around thirty seconds until we broke away.

"what was that for?" I felt giddy.

"does there have to be a reason? I love you." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for another kiss. This time i lifted her up by her thighs and leaned her against the wall. Our tongues battled for dominance and believe me she puts up a fight. She moaned into the kiss holding me tighter.

"oh my." A familiar voice said.

"Akeno?!" Our cheeks turned bright red and I almost dropped Rias.

"Oh don't worry, I need to speak to both of you anyway." She put on that usual innocent smile. We made our way back into the main room before sitting down on the couches.

"so what did you need to speak to us about?"

"Well Rias, I wanted to ask if I could steal Issei after school tomorrow."

"Absolutely not!" Rias stood up infuriated.

"Oh come on Rias pleeeaaase?"

"No! He is MY servant!" Rias crossed her arms.

"Quit being so greedy Rias, It'll only be for a couple hours."

"What do you plan to do with him?" It was obvious Rias wasn't happy about this.

"Oh i don't know. Have lunch, a movie maybe." She giggled.

"So you want a date?" Rias pouted.

"Yes."

"*sigh* I suppose we should ask Issei what he thinks." They turned their attention to me.

"What do you think Issei?" Akeno asked.

"I dont mind." I needed to make sure i didn't upset Rias.

"Hmm...fine, but do remember that he is my servant. So don't do anything crazy." Rias said.

"Oh thank you. I'll take my leave." Akeno seemed satisfied and left.

"Rias if you don't want me to, then i don't have to." I touched her arm.

"No its okay, just make sure things don't go too far." Rias sounded worried.

"I promise." I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight.

ring*

"That's the school bell." We stood up ready to leave. Rias grabbed my arm to stop me. She turned me around and gave me a quick peck.

"I love you Issei." She smiled.

"I love you too Rias." We then left for class, we walked down the path holding hands.

 **Hey everyone i hoped you enjoyed this chapter, this has taken me way too long than it should've. I've just had to balance school, band and writing so its been a bit difficult. I do however have some ideas im excited to bring to the story so look forwars to that. See you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
